Hermione and Haylie Nott
by Addicted789
Summary: When Hermione's sister is accepted at Hogwarts, family secrets begin to unravel. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I read somewhere that J.K Rowling originally planned to give Hermione a younger sister. Here's my spin on that idea. Please note: The characters belong to J.K Rowling. =]

Chapter One

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Hermione groaned when she heard the annoying sound of her alarm clock. Reaching over she fumbled as she turned it off and leaned back against her pillows. _Hmmm, another boring day ahead._She thought resignedly. Stomach rumbling, she grudgingly got out of bed and made her way downstairs, where her family would be waiting to start breakfast.

"Morning sleepyhead, it's about time you got here, I'm starved." Haylie grinned as her dad nodded in agreement.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her younger sister as she took her place at the table and her mum began to dish breakfast.

"Only four boring weeks left huh? I bet you can't wait to go back to school." Her dad said, not entirely joking. After all it was common knowledge that Hermione loved school.

"Speaking of school, here comes the owl now." She grinned as she saw a black owl approaching the open window. Her parents looked uneasy as the owl dropped not one, but two envelopes in the centre of the table, before flying off. Hermione eagerly reached towards the top envelope. She looked at the name and squealed before handing it to her sister.

Haylie opened the proffered letter and grinned. "Blimey, I'm a witch! I thought Mione was the only lucky one in this family. Mam, dad, I guess you're missing out."

Hermione saw the nervous look that passed between her parents and clicked immediately.

"You guys are wizards?" She shrieked. The guilty look that passed between her parents answered the question immediately. "Why would you keep something like that from us?"

"Wha…" Started Haylie, before she was drowned out by her sister's voice.

"I've been ridiculed for six years because of my blood status and now I find out it was all for nothing!" Hermione accused.

"Err…would someone tell me what's going on?" Haylie chimed in quietly, confused as to what was happening.

"Let us explain." Her mother started. She now had the full attention of both girls. "Hermione, you were born when You Know Who was still at large. Your dad's brother Ethan was a death eater spy for Dumbledore. And at that time, his life was on the line because he had failed to kill some innocent muggles. As you know You Know Who doesn't like being disobeyed. He threatened to kill our whole family. Your Uncle couldn't stand that and did what he was asked in order to save us. He encouraged us to go into hiding so we couldn't be threatened again. Albus Dumbledore performed the fidelious charm and became our secret keeper. And we have lived this life ever since."

"If there was any other way, we would have found it." Their father added in. "But it was the only way to keep you girls safe. I can't ever pay my brother back for what he has done and what he has been through. Dumbledore has contacted us and he believes it is now safe to come out of hiding. You will both be safe at Hogwarts and he is arranging for us to join The Order of the Phoenix. Now is the time to fight, before he amasses an army like he did last time."

Hermione and Haylie were both speechless. It was a lot to take in after all.

"Wow, I don't think I could be any more confused." Haylie exclaimed. "First I find out I am a witch, then our whole family is. Is Haylie Granger even my real name?"

"Uh, well…the Haylie bit is correct," her dad stammered, "Your surname is actually Nott."

"Nott?" Hermione shrieked before landing in a heap

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please tell me what you think. =]


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and sorry it's been so long since I last up-dated. The next chapter should be up soon and I promise I'm going to update more regularly. =]**

**Chapter Two**

**A week had gone by since the truth had been revealed and to be honest Hermione was still in shock. On the other hand, Haylie had taken the news rather well, although that could be due to her not having been exposed to the Wizarding World yet.**

**Their parents were eager to return to their true identities and had organized for the family to have an interview with the Daily Prophet, after they had returned to their former home in Grittleton. Both of the girls were anxious to see their new house, but also sad to be leaving their childhood home. **

**Over the last week they had packed up their belongings and they were awaiting the house elf to inform them when it was ready for them to move in. As soon as Hermione had realised that her family possessed house elves she made known her true feelings on the matter, and the whole family had had to put up with her ramblings about S.P.E.W.**

**Picking up her last box of possessions, she made her way downstairs to the living room where her parents sat waiting with Haylie.**

"**Finally Mione, you took your time, Darby the house elf was here ten minutes ago. Did you know we have got to jump in the fire?" Haylie burst out.**

**Hermione laughed and replied, "yeah Haylz, it's called the floo network, you just got to throw powder in and say the name of your destination, before stepping into the green flames".**

"**Awesome, can I go first?" Haylie rushed excitedly.**

"**Sorry dear, we thought it would be best if you went with your father seeing as it is your first time travelling this way," their mother replied.**

**Haylie's face fell but she mumbled, "okay", and took her fathers outstretched hand.**

**Taking a handful of floo powder, he threw it into the fire before clearly saying, "Grittleton House", and stepping into the flames. As soon as they had gone, Hermione repeated these actions followed closely by her mother.**

***~*~*~~*~*~*~***

**Hermione sat outside on a cosy seat on her balcony, with a thin blanket draped over her shoulders thinking about how different her life would be when she returned to school. She smiled when she imagined the look that would cross Draco Malfoy's's smug little face when he learned of her true heritage. **

**It had been an eventful day to say the least. She was still marvelling at the enormity and magnificence of her new home. Haylie had actually been speechless for a full ten minutes upon their arrival, which had worried both their parents. Although she soon snapped out of it and had dragged Hermione away to explore.**

**Overall, it had been an exciting day as they had found the kitchens, ballroom, indoor pool, a games room and at least three sitting rooms, not to mention the huge library which, to Hermione's amazement was even bigger than the one at Hogwarts.**

**Haylie had squealed when she found out that the house had twelve bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, and wasn't long in finding the room which she would have. Hermione took slightly longer, but was happy with the room she chose, as it had a four poster bed and was decorated in a pale blue with white drapes. It also had a balcony which looked out over a small lake, which would make an ideal reading spot.**

**Hermione had written to Harry, Ron and Ginny earlier that evening, briefly explaining her true heritage and hoped that they would not freak out, especially Ron as he was far too hot headed. Although she would find out soon enough when she received a reply from them.**

**Feeling worn out from her busy day, Hermione went inside and pulled on her black and pink spotty pyjamas and climbed into bed, where she instantly falling asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N - **__Thanks again for everyone's reviews. =] Here's the next chapter, hopefully have chapter 4 up for you all soon. =]_

Chapter 3

"Miss, wake up, wake up miss," came the soft squeak of Darby the house elf. Hermione groaned and rolled over, dragging her covers over her head.

"Miss, you have to wake up," Darby said again while gently prodding her back. Turning over once again, Hermione opened her eyes and screamed. All she saw were Darby's giant puppy dog blue eyes staring at her intently.

Jumping back, the elf started to apologise profusely before Hermione stopped her with a kind smile and sat up.

"It should be me that is apologising to you Darby, I just got a shock is all. Would you be so kind as to show me to the dining hall, I'm sure my family are waiting."

"Of course miss, right this way. Just follow Darby miss." The elf squeaked happily and skipped out the room.

Coming to the doors, Hermione smiled before pushing them open and sliding into the room. Her slide came to an abrupt halt when she noticed the three unsuspected guests sat alongside her family. Blushing she sat down beside her sister, who was trying her best not to laugh, and a gave a brief greeting to their guests.

"Hermione dear, this is your uncle Ethan and aunt Isabella…" Her mother started before being interrupted.

"Oh please call me Izzy, Isabella sounds too formal, especially among family." Her aunt smiled at her

Hermione returned the smile and said, "It's nice to meet you both."

"I believe you will know my son from school, Theo tells me you are the brightest witch of your age. That my dear is quite an accomplishment and your parents should be proud." Her uncle exclaimed.

Hermione blushed again, "Thank you," she said shyly. "And yes, we are in the same year."

"Does that mean you're not in the same house?" Haylie butt in.

"Er yeah, I'm in slytherin, which houses the best of the best…." Theo started.

"You think Slytherin is better than Gryffindor? Seriously?" Hermione exclaimed with a look of shock. "You would honestly call Crabbe, Goyle and especially ferret faced Malfoy the best?"

Theo looked shocked at her outburst.

"Hermione, please don't be so rude to your cousin. We brought you up better than that." Her mother scolded.

"It's fine aunt Anna. They haven't been the nicest towards Hermione, I don't blame her for speaking out." Theo added.

"Really? Your mother told me he was such a nice boy." Hermione's mother said confused.

"Well whenever he stays with us, he is polite and such a charming young man." Izzy replied.

"You know how the Malfoy's are terribly prejudiced towards muggleborns Izzy." Her uncle Ethan chimed in. "I expect Draco expressed these, er, prejudices towards Hermione here."

"Yes father, he wasn't the nicest to say the least." Theo mumbled.

"Wait until I see the little pri…um prat." Haylie exclaimed.

Everyone in the room was shocked and Hermione sat with her head down, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

"She did get him back in third year though. What a punch, he had to use a concealment charm for a week." Theo grinned. "Oh and not to forget what she called him. What was it Hermione?"

"A foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach." Hermione laughed and everyone soon joined in.

Breakfast went smoothly after that and was soon over. The adults made their way into one of the parlours to catch up, leaving Haylie, Hermione and Theo to their own devices.

"So who is coming swimming then?" Said Haylie, breaking the awkward silence. "I wanna try out our awesome swimming pool."

"Sounds good to me Haylz." Hermione replied smiling.

"And me." Theo said. "Shall we meet at the pool in 10 minutes?"

"Wooo, yay. See you soon." Haylie said before running off. Hermione quickly made her way upstairs and changed into a red bikini and grabbed a towel before going outside.

She followed the stone path to the enormous swimming pool complete with water slide and underwater jets, to where Theo stood patiently waiting. Haylie joined them soon after and the three of them spent a few good hours getting to know each other properly. Hermione and Theo had agreed it was best to have a fresh start and actually got on rather well, both having a love of books.


End file.
